The Art of Sexting
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: In which Annabeth chase sends a revealing picture definitely not meant for Percy Jackson to Percy Jackson. PERCABETH AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey kids! So I haven't really been active on this site for a really long time.. But I decided it'd be a great time to start the comeback era. ;) ** **So I don't own this stuff blah blah and rating is T for language and content. I'm making this sound really bad, but it's like a John Green book, okay? So if you can read that, you can read this. Read on, because Percabeth awaits y'all!**

**Disclaimer: PS sexting is a serious topic and I'm in no way promoting it at all. Don't do it kids!**

_**How it all happened…**_

You know those mini heart attack moments you get when you can't find your phone in your pocket, when you're waiting in line for a rollercoaster, or when your teacher calls on you and you don't know the answer? Yeah, another common example would be sending a snapchat to the wrong person. Like, _completely_ the wrong human being.

"Shit, shit, shit." I half whispered, half screamed down at my phone, doing literally everything I could to stop the picture from sending. Of course it didn't work and I ended up throwing my phone at the wall when I saw that it had been delivered.

How could I have screwed up something as simple as sending a snapchat to my boyfriend? A revealing one too, just to make things better.. I mean, I guess in my defense, Luke was pretty close to Percy.. Okay, I know, not at all..

I picked up my phone to see if Percy had opened it yet. The little arrow was now empty meaning Percy had already viewed a picture of me naked. My eyes widened when I saw that he'd taken a screenshot too! Like, really Percy, really? Was that little click of two buttons necessary?

I started feeling really nervous. What if this picture got leaked? My reputation would be completely ruined. Let me just say my reputation is as clean as a wine glass in a dish soap commercial.

Why did it have to be Percy? Percy Jackson was kind of a nobody. He wasn't really well liked either. He was just some skater who listened to his music too loud and was almost always late to class, or even worse not there at all. (Still don't know why I had his snapchat?) Maybe, because he was unpopular, I could easily manipulate him into believing this whole event never took place?

**~0~**

The next day, I woke up at 6:30 AM sharp, took a shower, ate a bowl of raisin bran, (shut up, I know it's old people cereal.) put on a skirt, laced up my brown boots, and headed out the door with at least 10 minutes to spare. But, Annabeth Chase was on a mission. A sort of sad mission to get back my accidentally sent nudes.

After the brief drive to school, I headed out to find Percy Jackson. I ignored the greetings of my friends and acquaintances and went on a direct search for Percy. I was pretty sure he rode the bus to school, since it was rare to see a senior on the big yellow bus, I remembered noticing him on it once.

I waited. I stood with my back against the brick wall of the school, and waited for Percy to get off the bus. After 5 minutes or so, I saw a mop of thick black hair stroll off the bus. Yep, it was Percy.

I had planned on politely asking him for his phone, really I did. But, somehow I got caught up in the moment and ended up dragging Percy Jackson by his shirt and pinning him up against the wall? Seriously, I didn't mean for that to happen. Sort of.

"What the hell!?" Percy protested.

I scowled, "Don't even try to play dumb, ok."

"Ok. I won't. Just can you let go of my shirt.?." I noticed how tight a grip I had and quickly let go, feeling a bit red and embarrassed.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly. "Wait! I shouldn't be apologizing! You're the one who," I lowered my voice down to a whisper, afraid some bystander would overhear. "Screenshotted my snapchat."

He shrugged and adjusted his Greenday shirt, "You sent it, what did you expect? I mean, I had no idea you were into me like that."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well clearly it was not meant for you ok.. So I'd appreciate it if you never spoke a word of this and deleted it from your photos." I tried to speak authoritatively.

"See, it's not everyday Annabeth Chase sends nudes to the wrong guy-"

"-It isn't any day!" I interrupted.

He shushed me and continued on with a conversation I was really beginning to regret, "Trust me, I really don't want to leak your nudes. Like, that'd really really suck. But, it's kind of my civil duty you know, as I'm unpopular and you're well ,Annabeth Chase.."

"That makes no fucking sense." I was starting to feel a bit nervous now. What would happen if the picture got out? Would a guy like Percy really do something like this to me? He seemed so nice and gentle in school. He sat in the back of the class and didn't bother anyone. (except the teacher when he didn't know what page we were on) I guess you really shouldn't trust anyone who listens to Blink 183.

"I'll strike up a deal with you, Annabeth." He offered. I felt like nothing good was going to come from this.

"I'm not having sex with you!"

His eyes widened, "Who said anything about sex?"

"Okay then, what is it?" I still expected him to say something dirty that was even worse than the pictures.

Percy smiled, "You have to be my bitch."

What did that even mean, like that could go a couple of different ways..? "Be your bitch?"

"Yeah, my bitch. You have to do stuff for me. I don't have a car, so you drive me to school. Maybe if I'm not feeling an essay one night you could help me with it? A date to prom perhaps?"

Percy's green eyes twinkled. He'd found something better than leaking my nudes, he'd found a way to make me look like an idiot and him not like a jerk who leaked nudes. He was able to string me along.

"You're blackmailing me?" I did admire his thinking.. but still, imagine what everyone would think when they saw me driving Percy Jackson, a nobody, to school. Even worse, Prom! "What happens if I don't be your bitch?"

He waved his hand in a goodbye gesture. "Your nudes go onto the internet."

"Shit." I whispered, not really wanting either of the two to happen. "Fine, I'll be your stupid servant. Happy now?" (I wasn't)

He grinned and picked up his skateboard. "Ecstatic. Now hurry up, or you'll be late to class." Humph! Percy Jackson telling me _I'd_ be late to class?

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I hate to sound like a thirsty asshole, but if i don't get any reviews I won't update bc well fanfiction isn't really my top priority atm. **

**LOVE YOU'S**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

_**Step 1 of my complete humiliation…**_

When I woke up, there were 3 new messages on my phone.

_Hey pick me up at my house this morning._

_This is Percy btw._

And the last one was his address. I rubbed my eyes feeling a bit out of it. Great, time to drive a dumbass to school.

I pulled up to the Jackson residence and turned on some instrumental jazz music as I waited. I kept looking back at the clock. Three songs had already gone by. I was ready to go up and ring the doorbell, but before I could, a scruffy looking boy rushed out with his skateboard in his hand.

Why couldn't he have just rode that to school?

When he got into the passenger seat, he wrinkled his nose. "Jazz?"

"Yeah." I said, "My car, my music."

He thought about it as I pulled away and then said, "Let me at least show you what good music is."

I gave him a 'Hell no' look and continued driving down the street. He followed my look up with a 'Yeah but I've got your nudes' look. I gave him the ok.

"Annabeth, prepare for an eargasm." All of a sudden, a booming guitar riff came on. "What the hell is this!?" I shouted over the music.

He turned it down a bit and said, "You don't know Greenday?" He shook his head. "I love Greenday."

And so ensued an awkwardly loud car ride with Percy jamming out to Greenday. The next song came on and his face lit up. "Please tell me you listen to The Killers." He said as he air guitared.

"Sorry, can't say that I do." I couldn't lie, the song was pretty good. But, I wasn't going to tell him that. He started going on about how he once went to a Killers concert and all the stories of drunk people and complete chaos.

"Nice." I replied, even though I didn't find the story nice nor interesting.

"Can we stop at Taco Bell?" He asked at a stop sign.

I looked at him with a face of disgust, "Are you kidding me? Taco Bell at 7:30 AM? Please tell me this is a joke."

Percy laughed, "No joke, their breakfast is literally the best." He started chanting "Waffle Taco!"

"No, no, no, no. I'm not letting you smell up my car with Taco Bell. It's new okay." I said.

"What is it then? Your third car in a year? I've lost count." He said with a scowl. I was sensing a bit of jealousy underneath. I'm pretty good at reading people. I felt bad, considering Percy didn't even have any car.

"Second.."

He shrugged. "You're my bitch, remember!"

I shook my head. "At least allow me a veto or something."

He chuckled, "Fine you get one veto a week."

"A day." I countered.

Percy put on a pouty face. "Ok fine. You're allowed one veto a day. But please don't veto Taco Bell!"

I thought about it for a minute. Whatever the hell a waffle taco was, it sounded gross, disgusting, unhealthy, messy, and not good for my new car. But, if I got a veto a day and this was 7:30 in the morning, maybe I'd rather veto something worse than a little smelly waffle taco.

"Alright, I'll get you breakfast. But you're paying and this is only because I'm saving my veto."

It sounded ridiculous to say out loud. Why was I doing what he said anyway? I mean, this was Percy Jackson we were talking about. Percy Jackson, the harmless loner who never did his homework. But, I figured this would be over soon and it was best not to take any chances.

He smiled one of the brightest smiles i'd seen in a long time. "Thanks, Annabeth, you're the best."

I wasn't sure how waffle taco could make someone this happy, but whatever. I put on my left turn signal a little too late and recieved a few honks from behind me.

We were in the drive thru and out faster than I had expected. Of course, how many people were out buying tacos at 7:30?

"This looks epic!" Percy said as I handed him the wrapped up taco. Of course, it didn't smell as epic..

Percy unwrapped it and tore of the lid to the tiny syrup cup. "If you get syrup in my car.." I warned. He rolled his eyes at me and poured it on. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

After a few bites, Percy asked, "Want to try? It's really good, not gonna' lie."

"I'd rather not.."

**~0~**

"Please explain to me why you drove some nerd to school today?" My friend Drew asked. She flipped her straight black hair over her shoulder and widened her eyes at me.

I looked down at my untouched panini, "Long story.."

Drew replied, "Well, please let me know, because when I saw you two together I literally gave Piper the biggest 'What the fuck' look."

Piper nodded to indicate it was true.

"Yeah, well he missed the bus, ok. That's it. Nothing more to tell."

Drew took a bite of her salad, "Hmm. Still doesn't explain why you picked him up." She took another bite then wrinkled her nose, "You know what, never mind, I really don't want to know."

I quickly decided to change the subject, "So, did you guys see Jason Grace's new haircut?" I asked, knowing this would spark Piper and Drew's attention.

"Yeah." she answered a little too quickly. She blushed and finished, "It looks good, but when doesn't his hair look good?"

"True that." Drew agreed after a sip of her iced coffee. I was sure she'd texted her boyfriend to bring that to her. I was Percy's bitch by accident, whereas drew's boyfriends were her bitches by choice. (Or maybe fear)

"I'm surprised he hasn't locked down a prom date yet, by the looks of it, all the good girls are going to be taken." Drew added.

Piper shrugged, "Yeah, but he can get any girl. You know they'd all drop their dates for him."

To say girls liked Jason Grace was an understatement. Girls flung themselves at him, they loved him and fricking worshipped the ground he walked upon. He wasn't exactly my type, and plus I had Luke, so I wasn't a victim of the Jason plague.

"I'm surprised Theo hasn't asked me yet." Drew grumbled. "I mean, he's my boyfriend after all!"

"Chill out, there's still almost two months to prom, I'm sure he'll ask you." I reassured her. But I figured the reason he hadn't done it yet was that she'd probably have a new boyfriend by prom time.

I stabbed my panini with a fork. "I could say the same thing about Luke though."

Piper let out a laugh, "Shut up Annabeth, we all know Luke is planning something huge for you." She grinned at Drew. There was definitely something those two knew that I didn't..

To be honest, Luke had been distant from me recently. I wasn't sure why. had I been the one who pulled away or was it him? In all honestly that had been the reason she'd sent him that picture. (Or at least attempted to)

Plus, Percy was making sure I was going to be his prom date.. what was I going to do when Luke asked me?

"Yeah he'll totally ask you soon, Annabeth. That must suck for you though, Pipes. Not having a prom date.." Drew said maliciously.

Piper looked down at her empty bowl of salad. Piper hadn't had a boyfriend since freshman year, and Drew always put her down about it. "Like I said, there's still almost two months till prom. I'm sure you'll find a date, Pipes." I smiled at her.

**~0~**

"I expect your essay on the analysis on Beowulf due next week!" my middle aged and balding English teacher shouted as the bell rang.

I was the last to leave the classroom when Percy confronted me outside the door, "Sucks to have to do two essays doesn't it?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Who said I had two essays to do? Our history essay was already graded and returned to us.." It hit me as soon as I said it. Percy wanted me to do his stupid English essay also.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him, "No way in hell will I write that essay for you. Beowulf wasn't even a hard book. I'll help you study Friday night, alright? That's about as much as I'll agree to."

He frowned but then threw his hands up, "Whatever, anything's better than writing an essay on my own."

"Oh you're still writing an essay on your own. Now leave before my friends get suspicious."

**~0~**

**thanks so much for all the follows favorites and reviews! I LUB YOU GUYS SO MUCH OMG!**

**Who else is jamming to Taylor's new song btw? ;) (yeah i'm a closet Taylor Swift fan sorry)**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI THERE**

"And that's basically Beowulf In a nutshell." I said with a sigh. Percy and I were sitting on my bed. We were as far from each other as possible. I was by the headboard, and Percy was sitting uncomfortably upright at the foot of the bed. There was an obvious, strange tension between us.

Percy had a dazed look. I snapped in his face, "Hey, did you even get any of that?"

He looked up at me, "Oh, yeah. I like it when you read to me.. It's better than me staring at the same paragraph for twenty minutes." He winced.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly, not sure if I'd just received a compliment or not. In reality, it was probably only 30 seconds, but it truly felt like minutes we'd been sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Neither us of really knew what to say to the other. We weren't close to being friends, our social circles didn't overlap, there was really no point in talking about the history lesson I'd just given him.

Finally, he got up, the bed springs lightened and gave off a squeaky noise. I watched him head to the window. "That's not okay.."

"What's not okay?" I asked quizzically.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Obviously, there was something unpleasant going on outside my window. Hopefully someone hadn't just been murdered... Maybe he was referring to the fact my lawn hadn't been mowed in months, because that was indeed seriously not okay.

"There's some kid being picked on out there. God, I hate assholes. I'm going out there ok? I can't just let that kid suffer."

"You do you." I shrugged, and followed him out the door.

When we got outside into my overgrown lawn, I realized there was a little boy being held in a headlock by an older and larger boy. Neighborhood bully, I supposed. I didn't know those actually existed apart from cheesy TV.

"Fuck off!" Percy yelled at them. His loudness surprised the boys.

"What're you gonna' do about it? Tell us to pick on someone your own size?" A chubby boy said in a whiny voice. He just looked like a bully. He had that hateful look in his eyes, you know what I'm talking about. I wrinkled my nose and watched Percy take down the eleven year old bullies.

Percy looked the kid dead in the eyes. "No, I'll knock you kids down." He replied firmly.

"Yeah right!" The bully said, with an eye roll. He wasn't taking Percy seriously, and I feared that if he didn't, he was forreal going to get knocked down by Percy.

"You're just bluffing." He said the word 'bluffing' slowly and unsurely as if the word was new to his vocabulary. (I was pretty sure that it was)

"You want to bet?" Percy asked.

The kid laughed, "You wouldn't dare hurt a little kid like me."

And with that last comment, Percy ran at the kid. He didn't hit him or anything, he just charged at the bully, making him flinch and let go of the kid. percy grabbed the bully by the arms, "Don't ever come over here again, okay?" He said firmly, and the kid ran off without another word.

"Woah." I said quietly. It wasn't everyday something like that happens in front of your own house.

Percy gave the other kid a pat on the shoulder, "Sorry about him, there's just stupid assholes in this world.."

the kid smiled so brightly, "No! Thank you so, so, so much! You're like, my hero now! Like, Spiderman! He's my favorite superhero! I'm Tommy by the way!"

Percy laughed, "I'm Percy. It's almost dinner time, kid. Why don't you go head home?"

"Good idea!" The Tommy said with a grin. "I'll tell my parents all about how you saved me!" and with that, he ran off in the opposite direction.

Percy stared laughing, "Well, I hadn't really expected that response.."

We started walking back down my driveway "Neither did I.. You seem to have a lot of experience with bullies." I said.

Percy chuckled again, "Nah, I grew up in tough neighborhood, I had to deal with kids way worse than that cowardly jamoke back there. And, i just really, really hate assholes who think they can pick on other kids."

I nodded. I couldn't lie, even though I really didn't like the guy, it was hard to not be impressed with that scene. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was a hero to that skinny little boy. I couldn't help but wonder if Luke would ever do something like that.. I wanted to assume that he'd save the boy like Percy, but I sort of knew deep down he would have just pretended he didn't see it, pretended the two boys were just playing a friendly game of football.

"That was really noble of you, Percy."

"Huh, really?" I noticed his cheeks were growing pinker.

"Yeah."

**~0~**

After the first study session, we'd had six more in the next two weeks. None of them had been as eventful as the first, and all of them had not been my choice, but I was noticing a slight improvement in Percy's history grade.

Percy didn't bring up the pictures anymore, and that made me feel relieved. I was beginning to wonder whether he'd just been bluffing the whole time. But still, I didn't want to take any chances, we weren't exactly friends. I was still unbelievably pissed at him, but I felt like I really did have to help him out in school. I couldn't help but admire the newfound effort he was putting into school.

Percy found me by my locker one morning. He tapped me on the shoulder when I was trying to pull out 5 textbooks, 4 of them AP classes. I took AP everything, except for English. (Hence the reason I was in Percy's english class.)

"Our Beowulf essays have been graded," I said to him before 'hello.'

He rocked on the balls of his feet, his hands in his pockets. I noticed his hair looked slightly different, it was still in his typical shaggy skater style, but it looked a little more.. tamed. I couldn't help but think it looked nice. You could see his eyes for once. They were one of those most interesting shades of green I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, I got a B+ thanks to you." He smiled shyly. "Best grade i ever got on an essay."

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh, because I wrote it."

I turned back to my locker. Which conveniently was a top one. Last year, I'd had to crouch down everyday to get my books, and I know boys were looking up skirt when I did that.. Pervy assholes..

"Annabeth?" A gruff voice called. I knew it was Luke and I felt myself go from 0 to 100 real quick. So… I dropped the heavy textbooks on the ground. I could see Percy flinch forward, ready to pick them up for me. "Why are you talking to him." He said the word with such disgust and venom. Luke hated me talking to other guys, even after I assured him I'd been cheated on before and would never do that to him.

After picking up my textbooks and turning around, I could see Luke was accompanied by Drew, Piper, and a few other girls who had it bad for Luke. But, god forbid they laid a finger on him, I'd punch their lights out.

I felt flushed as I gave my boyfriend a quick hug. "Morning." He kissed me and then rubbed my arm with his thumb. It was something he'd always done to me, and it never failed to make my heart race.

"Do I even want to know why that stoner skater was by your locker?" he questioned.

Drew stepped forward and added to it, "And talking to you also?"

"I.." I felt flustered and knew I had to keep my cool. God damn Percy and my stupid nudes. "You guys are not going to believe it," I had thankfully come up with a quick and partially true lie, "Some teachers are making me tutor that idiot. Embarrassing, right?"

It was perfectly believable, I'd had been asked to tutor kids in the past, and i always did the job no matter what social class they fell into.

"That sucks." Drew said with a hair flip. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. All four of us had Physics 2nd hour. (Me in AP, and the rest in regular) "Well, guess who still doesn't have a prom date." Drew groaned.

"Um.. you?" Piper and i said at the same time.

Drew squeezed my arm in the excitement. So tight, I thought I might lose feeling. "Yes! I'm just going to dump Theo, and wait for someone else to ask me.."

Drew pulled out her phone. Drew was literally the only person who could text and walk through the crowded halls of our high school, considering people already avoided her. "I'm going to send him a text right now." She quickly typed it on her iPhone and then said, "You know, I actually really liked Theo too."

"Then why'd you break up with him?" Piper asked.

Drew let out one of her annoying whine/groans, "Don't you girls hear anything I say!?"

me and Piper shared a look and held in a laugh. We were used to Drew's obnoxious drama queen behavior.

**~0~**

Right before lunch, I got a text from Percy.

_Meet me at your locker in 5_

I looked up at the clock, there was still 30 minutes left of class, and I really enjoyed Calculus..

I texted back: _No way! How about 30?_

Percy: _No remember I got ur nudes ;D_

Me: _Ugh.. Be there in 5…._

I put my phone back in my purse and raised my hand, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

My creepy old calculus teacher chuckled darkly, "I don't know, can you?"

God.. I hated stupid teacher jokes. They were worse than dad jokes. (For example: "Hey, I'm hungry." Dad says: "Hey hungry! I'm dad!")

I gave my teacher an annoyed look, "Yes. I'm perfectly capable of going to the restroom, so may I please?" He nodded and I sent myself off down the hallway.

Ditching class wasn't something I did often. I mean, once I'd ditched class when Drew's boyfriend broke up with her and all three of us went to go get ice cream, but other than that, I was a complete amateur.

When I finally reached my locker, I saw Percy waiting there with a skateboard. "What's the big issue?" I asked, feeling a bit annoyed that I was missing a calculus lesson. I really didn't want to get behind on that shit.

"For starters, I was bored in history, so I texted some friends and of course none of them wanted to chill, so I called up you knowing you'd be down." He winked at me. That bastard.

He was leaning against the lockers, twirling his skateboard. For a millisecond, I felt a rush of excitement. I could feel myself tempted to do something wild and stupid. Break free from my character and do something completely unlike Annabeth.

"I- I guess I have to be down.. Really no other choice." I growled, pretending to be irritated, when in reality I was hungry for adventure, wanting to taste the wild side. (If you could call ditching class wild)

He smirked, "Cool beans."

**~0~**

"I call driving!" Percy said and dashed off through the school parking lot to my car. I muttered something under my breath and threw him the keys,

"I swear to God, if something happens to my new car.."

But before I could finish my threatening sentence, Percy had already turned the keys in the ignition and started up the car. He backed out so fast and jerky, I could have sworn he was going to hit another car. "Fucking hell." I swore.

"What?" He asked, a big dopey grin on his face. "Got a problem with my driving, Annabeth?"

Percy kept pumping the gas. he was an unbearably jerky driver. "Yeah, I do. I'm regretting giving you so much power."

He laughed, "I've never passed my test, took it twice with no luck, I basically gave up."

Percy passed through two stop signs and got honked at twice, "I can tell. How about you pull over and let me drive?" I suggested.

"No way! I got this epic place to show you."

After ten minutes of horrible driving, fifteen honks later, and me almost puking out the window, we arrived at Percy's "epic" destination.

"This is what I ditched class for?" I asked.

When we got out of the car, I found myself staring at an old abandoned building. It was so abandoned and ruined, you couldn't tell what it had previously been. A shop, a house, a factory? No idea, maybe it was a Taco Bell?

There was a hole in the chain link fence, big enough for a person to squeeze through. I had a feeling Percy wanted us to go inside the building.

"I've only been in it twice. i haven't showed it to anyone yet. I kind of wanted to keep it my own, you know? I figured I'd show you, since I don't think you're going to tell anyone about it."

He was right, I definitely would not. Abandoned buildings weren't exactly my scene. It was more of a place middle school boys would go to get high. But, something about it's dangerous look gave me another rush of excitement. It was so out of my comfort zone that it was calling me.

"Want to go in?" Percy asked. His eyes had a genuine look. They told me, that he wouldn't force me to go in. But, I knew that I honestly wanted to.

"Yeah." I squeaked.

I somehow maneuvered my way through the hole in the fence after Percy effortlessly did it. I almost tripped once again before we got to the building.

Up close, it looked even more enticing. I could see why it appealed to Percy so much.

"There's not going to be a crazy hobo in there, right?" I asked, expressing my first concern.

Percy chuckled and climbed up through a low window, "Hopefully not.." He held out his hand for me, "Watch out, there's some broken glass around the frame."

"I know, I've got it." I said, but took his hand anyway. His hand was rough and calloused, but still soft at the same time.

"Cool." I said when I entered the building. It was just a room, with rotting would floors and graffitied walls. I felt the strongest urge to add some of my own graffiti. But what I felt even more, was the pull to fix this place up.

"I think it was a house." I said, motioning to the rotted staircase. It was a spiral one. I wondered if I could possibly climb up it. "A nice one, too."

"That's what I suspected." Percy said and took a seat in a clean area of the room. "God, I love this place. I don't even know why, I just do."

I nodded and sat down next to him. I left a big enough gap between us. We talked, but we never looked at each other.

Surprisingly, our conversation was sparkling. We never hit a dead end the whole time. It was unlike a conversation with Luke, though I couldn't hit the nail on what it was. But I could feel us just clicking, you know? Connecting, maybe.

After that, we just stared at the house. Letting ourselves be immersed in the ruined house. I gave it a minute, then I finally asked, "Why?"

Percy was fiddling with his gray beanie "Why what?"

"Why are you being an asshole to me?" I said, and looked him in the eyes for the first time all day.

He stared back, "I don't know.. I thought you were obnoxious, and popular, and rich. i thought you deserved this. I thought that if I could be.. In control of a girl like you, I'd.. feel good? I don't know."

"Oh." I didn't want to be seen like that. I knew I wasn't, but it hurt.

He threw the beanie to the side, "All your life you've had everything given to you on a silver platter. you've got money and boys who like you. You should hear what the boys say about you.. You've got your life made out for you, you don't know what it's like to work for something."

I was taken aback, "Excuse me? You don't know anything about me, Percy! I've worked for everything I've got, maybe not money, but grades and friends!"

"People only like you because you're rich and pretty! You don't even know what real problems are! Oh, you got a bad grade, boo hoo, try living my life for a day.."

We were both on our feet now, yelling at each other. His arms were crossed so tightly across his chest I didn't think I could pry them apart with a crowbar.

"Wow. So you think you know me? Well, you don't. You don't know what I went through sophomore year!"

He laughed darkly, "Yeah, you went on a nice little mission trip to Africa or some shit."

"No I fucking didn't! I went to rehab, asshole! I know what problems are! I may seem perfect, but you're dead fucking wrong!"

**~0~**

**sORRY, This chapter is kind of all over the place and it's been a month, but I've been busy with school and homecoming. (lol I held the afterparty lol giv me creds for being social) so i basically had no time. I ended up in a study hall with all freshman, so I sit in the back and can write now ;) **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE GUISE**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! The last chapter was totally all over the place and unedited, it's making me cringe reading it.. Hopefully this one will be a little better. :) **

I headed over to Piper's as soon as I got the emergency text. For as long as my friendship with Piper had been going on, we'd had a thing where if one of us had a complete emergency (Boy trouble, parents being stupid, homework overload, or Zac Efron gossip etc) we'd rush to each other's aid no matter what.

"What's up?" I asked as I entered her room and shut the door behind me.

Piper's room was the definition of cozy. I mean, the girl even had a fireplace in there! (_Note to self: Install a fireplace in bedroom.)_

She didn't appear to be crying. Piper wasn't big on crying, I couldn't even recall the last time I'd seen her cry. She was always able to keep it together, but I wasn't sure what went on behind closed doors.

Piper threw a purple sparkly pillow across the room, "Stupid, Drew."

"Yeah, I know Drew can be extraordinarily stupid sometimes.. What did she do now?" I plopped down next to Piper.

Piper took a deep breath. That was the warning sign.. "Ok, I know it's dumb considering I know he doesn't _like_ me, and the fact that we've never actually held, like, a literal conversation that lasted more then; 'What time does class start?' or 'Did we get Pre calc homework last night?'. But, she _knew_ I liked him! Out of all the guys in our senior class, did she have to go pick the one I had a crush on?"

"Wait, wait? Drew and Jason?"

"Yes." Piper said, and threw another pillow.

I had to admit, that was low, even for Drew. Stealing your best friend's crush is an eternal 'no no'. I shook my head. "Aw, Pipes." I gave her a hug. A big hug, a 'I'm sorry about everything and Drew is stupid and so is Jason Grace even though you liked him, but I still love you.' Hug.

What about Theo, too? She had a perfectly acceptable boyfriend who was seriously hot, why'd she need to go after another guy, let alone Jason Grace?

"I brought some ice cream?" I suggested and reached into the plastic grocery bags. That's just how great of a friend I was.

Piper cracked a smile. I figured I'd be able to coerce her with the ice cream. "Moose tracks?"

"Moose tracks." I'd assured and tossed her the personal sized container of ice cream. Ice cream is the medicine of heartbreak.

Piper opened the cup, "Ok, tell me anything right now. Anything that does not relate to Drew Tanaka or Jason and his hotness."

"Hmm, let me see. Is there anything else to talk about than Jason's hotness?"

"Not helping!" Piper screeched with a mouth full of ice cream. Gross.

I laughed and diverted the subject matter away from Jason and his abnormal hotness, "What are you currently watching on Netflix?" I asked, knowing Piper was an expert on the area of Netflix.

She listed off, like, 8 different shows I've never heard of.. "Um, you know I've been watching all those great shows too.. And a couple epic documentaries on the architecture of-"

"No architecture facts!" Piper yelled, "I love you, but I am the sad one tonight and I command no architecture stories tonight." She said with a small chuckle, "Tell me, what's the deal with Percy Jackson?"

My stomach felt like I was on The Tower of Terror. I knew she'd bring up Percy eventually. How much longer could I continue on lying about him? Piper knew me too well.

"I told you already, I'm just tutoring him. I'd never stoop down to hanging out with someone from that low of a social class." I lied through my teeth.

Piper gave me a knowing look, "Annabeth, Drew's not here right now. I believe that you're tutoring him, but he's kind of got that bad boy, dangerous appeal, don't you think? I mean, he's totally not my type, but maybe for you?"

I almost wanted to tell her the truth, but it was such an embarrassing story. Being manipulated by Percy jackson? that made me sound like a complete joke. Although the blackmailing me was over, I wasn't ready to tell anyone about it yet. Thinking about him just made me so… Angry!

I choked a little on my ice cream, "Um, definitely not.."

She shrugged, "I hear he's got a super sketchy reputation."

"Huh?" I asked, feeling slightly intrigued. I mean, just because he had my nudes, that was the only reason I cared to know at all.

"Yeah." Piper said, "I heard he had a fairly rough homelife. Burned down his middle school too."

My eyes widened. Percy was a strange individual, but there was no way he was the type to burn down a school. Not a chance. "You sure that's accurate information?"

"It's just a rumor, but you never know. People always find a way to surprise you."

~0~

It was that point in the sleepover when your phone becomes more interesting than your friend. I wasn't too big on social media, but I was bored enough to do a quick scroll through Instagram.

I noticed that 5 hours ago, Luke had posted a selfie. It made me do a double take. Sure, it might have been the filtering, but my boyfriend was hot. I couldn't help but also see that some girl had commented heart eye emojis on the picture.

Okay, I will defend myself and say I'm not usually the overly jealous girlfriend. But, it doesn't hurt to creep on the girl who's commenting flirty emojis on your boyfriend's photos.

First of all, I could conclude that she was attention seeking from the amount of cleavage in her selfies. Also she had like 4 times the amount of followers as me. As I continued creeping through her account, I noticed one picture that struck me as very odd.

I tapped on it, careful not to like it or anything. It was a picture of Luke, with hickies on his neck and the background was definitely Luke's bedroom. I'd spent enough time in that room to call it out. I was surely not the one to give Luke those hickies too..

The caption read: Showing my Lukey how much I love him. *gaudy selection of various flirtatious emojis*

"Piper?" I called out to her. "Take a look at this.."

I showed her the picture and she agreed with me, that it was definitely sketch. "You don't think…?"

I nodded grimly, "Yeah. I think I've been stupid not to realize he was probably cheating. Pipes, we're going to get some sweet revenge, ok?"

"Aye aye Cap'n."

~0~

It was an understatement to say I was on edge today. I was unbelievably pissed off at Luke and Drew. As I walked down the hallways of school, I was surprised no one mistook me for a stampeding rhino.

When I finally got to my locker, I was unpleasantly surprised to see a bouquet of roses. Which I threw to the ground and stepped on. (I later regretted that, because they were actually nice flowers and I could've given them to my mom, I don't know.)

"Um. That's not the way I thought you'd react.. What the hell, Annabeth?" Luke asked. I hadn't even noticed he was there, but now that I had, I could feel my anger intensifying. Nobody cheated on me and lived to tell the story.

I slammed my locker shut, and array of rose petals scattered across the ground. "Really? Why do you say that, Luke?" I spoke his name venomously.

"I was going to ask you to prom like you wanted me to? No need to go all psycho bitch, my god." He held his hands up defensively.

I tried to subdue my anger, really. If Piper hadn't come along, Luke probably would've been riding home in an ambulance instead of his brand new BMW.

"Because, asshole, you cheated on her!" He opened his mouth to deny it, but Piper cut him off, "Don't even try to deny it."

He shut his mouth tightly and scrunched his face, making me wonder why i ever found him attractive at all. He always had such a cold look to him. "What are you going to do about a prom date now, Chase?"

"It's fine, really." I smiled, "I've already got myself one." I said and headed down the hallways to search for another boy i didn't want to see.

Thank God, Luke nor Piper followed me. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if Piper was still bitching out Luke. I laughed to myself silently. I had expected this to be a rotten day, but I actually felt like I was on Cloud 9. I'd truly never been better. Getting rid of both Luke and Drew had not lifted a boulder off my back, but all the rocks and ruins of Ancient Greece. (Claps for my fun architectural analogy please.)

I walked outside and finally, I found Percy Jackson's usual crew, hanging out at the fountain. "Where's Percy?" I asked a scrawny looking boy with a curly mop of hair. He checked me out head to toe, making me feel a little uncomfortable, "You're Annabeth, aren't you."

"Um, yes." I rocked on the balls of my feet, wondering how he knew who I was. "Where's Percy?" I asked again.

The boy laughed, "He'll be glad to know you're looking for him. He has, like, the hugest crush on you! He thinks you're the greatest thing to ever happen!" He laughed and put out his hand, "I'm Grover, by the way."

I felt my face grow hot and flustered, "Oh, come on. Can you just tell me where he is?"

"Dude, chill. He's in the bathroom." He turned around to face the boys restrooms. "Look, how convenient.. He's coming out."

"Of the closet!" One boy chanted and gained laughs from the crowd. I shook my head, annoyed, and quickly power walked over to Percy. The boys whooped.

"Hey." I said, thinking about what Grover had said to me. Did Percy really feel that way about me? I shrugged it off, I'd have to disect that later.

"Hi?"

"Bet's off, Percy. No more being your bitch, no more rides to school, especially no more taco bell, okay. I'd appreciate if you'd delete the photo, but I honestly don't care anymore at all if you send it out. Get your sick and twisted satisfaction, ok, I'm done."

The corners of his mouth turned upward into a smirk. Whenever he smiled, you could could really see it in his eyes. You could tell if it was a real smile or a fake one just by a quick glance to his sea green eyes. "Ok."

"I- wait, what?" I was feeling a bit like Luke, not at all prepared for this outcome.

He chuckled darkly, "Whatever, Chase. You called it off, it's over."

I stuttered, "Are you- I- You mean-" Why was he agreeing with me? He was supposed to argue me about this. It wasn't supposed to have a simple conclusion.

"Fine." I agreed, "Then let me watch you delete the picture."

Now he started laughing. Like, full out laughing his ass off. I almost expected him to start rolling on the ground. "Oh my god, Chase! I played you so well!"

"What are you saying!?" I demanded. I felt my face flash hot. I didn't like what was going on at all.

This wasn't how I had planned things to happen. Somehow, I felt lost and vulnerable without a plan.

"I never even had your stupid nudes! I screenshotted them sure, but I never got them." He continued to laugh, "God, I outsmarted you Wisegirl. I played you for a fool." He gripped the wall to stabilize himself.

I couldn't tell if this was happening or not. I'd been played by Percy Jackson. The asshole never had my picture. I felt like punching him. So I did.

**Annabeth punched Percy oh maaaan.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**BTW WHO'S READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS YET OMG OMG. I'VE ONLY GOT A FEW MORE PAGES LEFT AND I DON'T WANT TO FINISH IT. I DON'T WANT IT TO BE OVER! :') I'M GETTING EMOTIONAL NOW OK. I NEED TO GO. BYE ILY LOTS. **

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


End file.
